Harvest Moon Drama
by Pink Wonders
Summary: Jill has a little drama on her hands.


The Harvest Moon Drama

It was a typical day like everyday, the sun shining, the cows mooing everything was normal intill I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and I saw my friend. He's hair was blonde and he had beautiful blue eyes. He was cute but not very smart. Then out of nowhere he put each of his hands on my shoulders and started to shake me quickly.

"DUDE! I can't find it!!"

It was 10:00 am and Rock was in my door. He seemed very worried and that got me worried.

"Can't find what Rock?!"

"My sock! Jill you gotta help me man its freaking me out! I put my sock on my bed and I turned around and it was gone!! So now I only have one sock and my poor other foot is lonely!"

I couldn't believe this is what he bothered me for. I thought he was in trouble.

"Geez Rock maybe you dropped it on the floor"

"Huh maybe…maybe….but dude it was on the bed I swear!" I looked at him while raising one eyebrow.

"No I'm not crazy Jill!"he said annoyed."Look just follow me!"He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my house.

10 minutes later…

We were in his room. He pointed at his bed.

"It was there!" I inspected everywhere around his bed. I looked under and over the bed but nothing.

"Hmm…well maybe you can wear other socks Rock. No big deal."

"Are you mad woman! Those socks where the best socks in the world! Words can't explain how precious they are to me!"I rolled my eyes. They were just socks how valuable can they be? Then I heard my cellphone ring. I loved my new ringtone. It was Hot N' Cold song. Sure it was cheesy but hey it was awesome! I answered.

"Hey Jill. It's me Marlin."

"Oh hey Marlin" I have been going out for a year already and I still get nervous just talking to him. I was completely in love with him. Sure he was mean looking but he just stole my heart.

"Can you come over. I have something to show you"

I blushed."Ok! I'm on my way!" I hanged up my cellphone."Look Rock I have to go. See you later."

"Wait! WHAT!? Your leaving me! My sock is still missing! AHH Jill no!!"He started kicking and screaming on the floor.

"Come on Rock don't be like this…I'll umm….go look outside if I find it ok?"

"Oh good idea and I'll go look in the bathroom."

I looked at him weird."The bathroom?"

"Yeah! I better go look fast!"He ran out of his room and down the stairs."Ok…"I said to myself.

I ran as quickly as possible to Marlin's farm and I saw him there waiting for me. My heart was beating like crazy. I tried to keep calm.

"Good you're here. What took you so long?"

"I had a little situation to solve. So what did you have to show me?"

Marlin then turned red,"Umm nothing…"

"Hmm?" I said totally confused. Marlin looked totally weird I never seen him like this before.

"Marlin are you ok? You're acting weird…"

Marlin coughed nervously and got in one knee. I blushed like crazy. Was he going to….

"Jill….Will you…."

"Yes?"I said nervously.

"Will you" He was cut off by Rock who was running in the path jumping happily and singing.

"JILL! I found it hahaha I found it!! Dude I'm sooo happy""He started to dance like Micheal Jackson in Thriller.

Marlin got up quickly as possible and looked at Rock confused."What did you find?"

Rock smiling big said, "My sock! Hehe!"

Marlin chuckled"Ok….that's…umm…just plain weird."

I starting giggling."Where did you find it Rock?"I was so curious to know.

"Ok…ok I found it stuck on my butt!" Marlin and I both looked at each other confused and then looked at Rock. "I know… I know I was wondering how it got there too…but weird things happen." Then Rock saw Lumina and started running "Hey Lumina! You'll never guess what happened to me!" he disapeared into the woods.

I turned to Marlin,"Ok…that was weird…"

"Yeah I know." He then looked in another direction looking nervous.

"So what did you want to tell me Marlin?" I said blushing.

He started to blush."Oh umm yeah…" He got on one knee again and said,"Jill…will you…help me fertilize the soil?"

My jaw opened wide, "WHAT!!" I left stomping my foot all the way home.

Vesta came out from her house and said,"What was that all about?"

"I don't know…" Marlin said totally confused.


End file.
